Romeo & Juliet
by Ryuzaki Miki
Summary: Seorang lelaki yang harus berperan menjadi anak perempuan di pentas drama akhir tahun? Hell No! Mana lupa dialog lagi! Ini benar-benar di luar perencanaan dari skrip yang telah dibuat! Alhasil, pertunjukan ini... ONESHOT! WC: 7960 DLDR ...


Menyebalkan.

Menjengkelkan.

Me—

Entahlah.

Ukh. Terkutuklah kau Nakajima Yuuto.

Aku menggurutu terus-menerus sepanjang hari ini. Bahkan di saat perjalanan pulangku yang seharusnya menyenangkan ini justru malah membuatku ingin menghajar orang yang tanpa sengaja menabrakku atau menatapku—oke, ini berlebihan. Untuk apa orang-orang melihat ke arahku?

Aku menghela napas. Ya. Ini semua salah seorang pemuda menyebalkan yang kusebut-sebut tadi, Nakajima Yuuto, teman sepermainanku sejak kecil. Dan kali ini ia benar-benar membuatku jengkel karena harus mengikuti kegiatan yang sama dengannya, klub drama.

Oke oke. Tidak sepenuhnya salah dia. Aku cukup menyukai klub drama. Dia yang mengajakku untuk bergabung di hari pertamaku sebagai siswa baru di sekolahnya ini. Yep. Sebenarnya aku pindahan dari sekolah lamaku di kota lain karena ayahku yang pindah tugas saat di awal cawu satuku sebagai siswa kelas satu menengah atas. Tapi karena bujukanku, akhirnya aku diijinkan untuk tinggal bersama kakak perempuanku yang sedang kuliah di kota ini, Tokyo, di awal cawu dua. Jadi aku kembali ke kota asalku ini, dan memasuki sekolah yang sama—lagi—dengan Nakajima Yuuto.

Dan langsung disambut meriah oleh sekawanan anak-anak klub drama karena mendapat anggota baru. Ini bagian baiknya, tentu saja. Siapa sih, yang tidak senang jika disambut bahagia sebagai anggota baru di suatu lingkungan yang baru juga? Tapi sialnya ini malah menjadi sebuah awal yang sangat amat membuatku menyesal karena menerima ajakan seorang pemuda tiang listrik bernama Yuuto.

Jadi begini. Pada bulan Desember nanti, mereka akan mengadakan acara akhir tahun, menyambut tahun baru. Dan di saat acara itu berlangsung, klub drama ini akan mementaskan sebuah drama. Mereka membutuhkan pemain pelengkap di sana, sebagai tokoh utamanya. Dan Yuuto dan si ketua klub, yang namanya Yabu Kouta—ngomong-ngomong, dia tak kalah kayak tiang listrik sama Yuuto—langsung menawariku untuk menjadi peran utama. Mereka berpikir bahwa aku **_sangat cocok_** dengan peran yang akan aku mainkan nanti. Dan dengan bodohnya aku menerimanya. Tentu saja aku menerimanya! Ini adalah sebuah kesempatan langka! Begitu masuk, langsung dijadikan peran utama. Tentu saja aku senang karena dipercayai seutuhnya oleh mereka—termasuk anggota-anggota lain yang kurasa sudah gila karena pendapat mereka ini.

Tentu saja—lagi. Aku kan tak akan pernah berpikir, atau menyangka, kalau aku akan menjadi...

Juliet dari drama Romeo and Juliet yang legendaris itu.

Title:

Romeo & Juliet

By:

Ryuzaki Miki

Lenght:

Oneshot

Genre:

General

Friendship

Humor?

Rated:

T

Casts:

Yamada Ryosuke [HSJ] as Yamada Ryosuke

Nakajima Yuuto [HSJ] as Nakajima Yuuto

Yabu Kouta [HSJ] as Yabu Kouta

Inoo Kei [HSJ] as Inoo Kei

Dll

Disclaimer:

I just own the plot =D

Cerita asli Romeo & Juliet © William Shakespeare (yang aku ubah-ubah seenaknya gegara tuntutan peran*?)

Warning:

OOC, gaje, ga penting, abal, typo(s) dimana-mana, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

**.**

Happy Reading! ^^

Aku membuka mataku cepat. Masih kudengar suata jeritan ponselku, mengalunkan lagu The Chaser-nya INFINITE—aku suka ritme lagunya. Segera kuraih ponsel flip hitamku yang ada di sebelah bantalku, dan melihat nama yang tertera pada layar kecil itu.

_Yuuto_

_Shit_.

Sementara benda itu masih bergetar dalam genggaman tanganku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilannya. "Ya?" sapaku malas.

"**_Kau berkata 'ya'?_**" sahutnya dari seberang sana.

"Berhenti bertele-tele dan katakan apa yang kau mau," balasku, masih kesal dengan kejadian masalah drama itu. **_Hell_**. Dia pikir sekarang ini jam berapa. Aku berani sumpah kalau aku baru saja merebahkan diriku di atas **_futon_** biru ini beserta selimut yang membungkus tubuhku saat ini.

Terdengar suara tawa kecil di sana. "**_Kau pikir sekarang sudah jam berapa, eh? Kau pasti baru bangun tidur_**," katanya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku dan bangkit menjadi duduk. "Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" tanyaku.

"**_Jam 7_**," jawabnya santai.

"**_USO_**_!_" seruku histeris. Aku segera menoleh pada jam dinding yang ada di arah kananku. Dan aku mengumpat. "Berhenti main-main. Ini masih jam 6 pagi!" kataku jengkel.

Ia tertawa. "**_Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu. Kau tak lupa janji pagi ini kan? Kita harus berkumpul untuk membahas masalah—_**"

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingat kalau aku menyetujui ajakan kalian tentang ini," potongku cepat.

"**Kau _menerimanya, Yama_**chan_. **Terima saja faktanya, sesederhana itu**_," sahutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Sial.

"Aku ini COWOK!" gerutuku.

Tawanya makin keras. "**_Aku tahu. Ah, tidak. Kami tahu_**," katanya di sela-sela tawanya yang membahana.

Aku mendengus. "Kalau tahu, kenapa aku malah jadi peran itu?! Dan asal tahu saja ya, Nakajima Yuuto **_sama_**, aku menolak matang-matang setelahnya. Aku sudah berbicara pada kalian juga kemarin!"

"**_Menolak mentah-mentah, Yamada Ryosuke_**san," koreksinya.

"Apa katamulah," gerutuku.

Hening.

"**_Jadi...?_"**

"Jadi?" ulangku.

"**_Kau akan pergi pagi ini kan? Kalau kau ingin menolaknya, masih bisa saja_.**" Aku tersenyum lebar. "**_Asal kau datang pagi ini_**," sambungnya yang membuatku langsung kembali cemberut.

"Terserah kau saja. Sudah ya, aku mau mandi!" kataku dan mengakhiri panggilan.

Dengan terpaksa aku harus datang lebih awal pagi ini. Ukh.

Baiklah, Ryosuke! Ini demi harga dirimu. Harga matimu, bila perlu. Kau tidak akan mungkin berperan sebagai ANAK PEREMPUAN dalam pentas drama nanti! Tidak akan.

Tidak akan pernah!

**-Romeo & Juliet-**

Ini neraka.

**_Hell said this is a torment_**!

Aaaggghhh!

Lihat saja diriku saat ini. Aku berada di atas panggung.

Kuulangi. Aku ada di atas panggung, berlatih drama bersama ANAK-ANAK KLUB DRAMA YANG GILA INI! Berlatih drama dengan judul ROMEO & JULIET yang ternama karangan SHAKESPEARE JADUL! Sial. Mana kuburnya biar gua gali en bangkitin dia dari kubur! Biar gua suruh itu tante-tante ngehapus cerita Romeo & Juliet.

HUH.

Eh, tunggu. Sejak kapan William Shakespeare jadi tante-tante? Dia kan cowok?

Oke. Sekip. Gak penting banget ngomongin seseorang yang udah meninggal. Entar malah kena karma diriku ini. Hahh... Dan ini pasti bikin kalian pada bingung kan, kenapa aku bisa DI SINI? Sial banget deh, aku pagi ini, plus jengkel setengah mampus sama makhluk bernama Nakajima Yuuto—lagi. Alibi doang dia bilang aku masih bisa nolak peran drama itu. NYATANYA MA MEN, keputusan udah mutlak dan gak bisa diganggu gugat lagi! Beuh! Berasa lagi ikut perlombaan bertaraf internasional aja! Padahal cuma pentas drama akhir tahun!

Dan dengan iming-iming yang lebih mengarah pada sebuah ancaman dari ketua klub, si Labu—atau siapa aja deh namanya itu **_so what_**sama gue—yang bilang kalau aku ga bisa pindah klub sebelum akhir tahun, yang berarti mesti ngikut ini pentas! Dan siapa sih, yang bilang kalau aku mau keluar dari klub? Aku kan cuma bilang kalau aku ga mau meran jadi Juliet. Aku pinginnya jadi Romeo. Eh, tokoh figuran pun jadilah asal bukan Juliet. Mau dikemanain mukaku nanti?!

Dan juga, bukannya ada Suzuki Airi, Shida Mirai, atau Nishiuichi Mariya yang anggota klub kesenian atau bahkan Adachi Rika dan Tanaka Asami buat jadi Juliet? Hhh...

**_Hell_**banget kan?!

Dan di sinilah aku, berlatih dengan bahasa melankolis yang udah disunting makin melankolis sama sekretaris klub, Inoo Kei. Betewe, dia sebenarnya **_senpai_**lho, barengan sama si ketua klub. Tapi dia masih lebih baik dari si ketua. Dia masih bisa ngehibur dan ngasih sekotak stoberi ke aku. Sejarah mengatakan bahwa aku cinta buah yang satu itu, oke? Dan dengan iming-imingan plus itu, akhirnya aku pasrah dijadiin Juliet.

"Oh Romeo, sebeginikah gundam-gulanaku, ketika tak ada dirimu~?" kataku dengan suara sehalus mungkin sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela. Eh, eh, bukan jendela betulan ye. Itu cuma papan triplek yang dihias sedemikian rupa sama anak-anak kelas kesenian buat jadi properti drama ini. Bisa dibilang, ini berasa proyek kerja sama antara klub drama sana klub seni rupa. Dan aku juga mulai kenal sama anak-anak klub lain selain klub drama.

"**_Cut_**! **_Cut_**!" seru si ketua klub yang berperan jadi sutradara drama ini.

Aku berhenti beraksi dengan tampang melankolis memuakkan ini dan menatap tajam padanya. "Apa?!" sahutku jutek. Tak habis pikir ya. Udah dijadiin JULIET, ini sekarang mau diceramahin! **_Acting_**ku tadi bagus kok, walau rada-rada ogah-ogahan dalam hati sih. Mana ekspresiku udah mau nangis kesepian gitu lagi. Ukh. Jangan sampai aku harus mengulang **_scene_**itu lagi—yaa, walaupun **_scene_** lain juga banyak yang gitu.

"**_Gundah-gelana_**! Bukan **_gundam-gelana_**! Ketahuan banget lo hobi nonton Gundam!" celoteh Yuuto yang berdiri di samping si ketua klub sambil megang skrip.

Hah?

Emang tadi aku ngomong apa? Gundam? **_Hell_**. Aku ga suka Gundam! Aku sukanya Hana Kimi—eh.

"Sok tahu," balasku. Lalu buru-buru ngeliat skrip yang ada di tangan kananku dan membaca ulang **_scene_** ini.

Oh. Baiklah. Aku yang salah.

"Udah deh. Latihan kita hentikan sampai di sini saja. Sepertinya aku harus mengedit ulang skenarionya. Bahasanya jadul banget!" ujar Inoo yang berjalan menghampiri Yuuto dan si-ketua-klub-yang-aku-lupa-namanya. Dari tadi dia duduk di dekat panggung sambil bolak-balik skripnya.

Uwah! Kabar gembiraa! Skenarionya bakal diganti! Cihuuy~! Semoga ga ada **_scene scene_**dimana aku harus nangis-nangis gaje. Ogah!

Langsung saja aku berlari melompati panggung dan berhenti di depan Inoo, tersenyum lebaaaar sekali padanya. "Aku setuju!" kataku lalu menoleh pada Yuuto dan ketua klub yang berada di samping kanan Inoo, menatap mereka tajam. "Kuharap kalian menyetujui usul ini," kataku dengan makna ancaman yang tersirat. Kasarnya sih, **_"Kalian harus menyetujui usul ini kalau enggak mau aku cabut dari sini!"_**

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Jadi ini nanti mesti latihan ulang dong?" kata Yuuto.

"Tidak juga. Anggota lain hari ini kan tidak bisa datang untuk latihan. Jadi mereka belum kuberi skripnya," jelas Inoo.

Ooh. Pantas dari tadi aku cuma lihat anak-anak yang ngantar properti beserta aku, Yuuto, si ketua klub, dan Inoo di sini, ruang auditorium yang kami pinjam untuk latihan.

"Hm hm... Baiklah. Aku percayakan masalah ini padamu, Inoo **_chan_**," kata si ketua.

"Sip. Tenang saja, Yabu **_kun_**."

Ah. Namanya Yabu Kouta. Baru ingat. Dan, yey! Skripnya bakal diubah! Syalalalalala~

"Oh iya, aku mau tanya," ujarku yang teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Inoo.

"Siapa yang jadi Romeonya?"

"Ooh... Itu, di depanmu," jawab Inoo sambil menoleh ke depan.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Dan mataku melebar. "Yuuto?!"

**-Romeo & Juliet-**

Kali ini mereka benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.

Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku sembari berjalan kembali menuju kelas, mengambil tas, menuju ruang loker untuk mengambil barang-barangku, dan segera cabut dari sekolah setelah mengganti sepatu lalu langsung tidur di **_futon_**yang hangat. Bila perlu aku ngungsi ke **_kotatsu_**untuk mencari kehangatan di penghujung musim gugur ini. Setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan saat aku tiba di tempat pergantian sepatu yang sudah sepi. Sampai sebuah tangan menggapai pundak kananku yang langsung kutepis dengan kasar.

"Apa?!" kataku kesal tanpa menoleh ke belakang, mengikat tali sepatu sebelah kananku yang lepas.

"Yama **_chan_**, apa kau semarah itu?" Suara lembut Inoo **_senpai_**menyapaku dari belakang.

Pikirnya aku akan terpesona dengan suara lembutnya seperti yang lalu? **_Hell_**! Jangan berharap. Tidak kali ini. Tidak lagi.

"Pake nanya," balasku jengkel dan bangkit dari posisiku sebelumnya. Aku mengeratkan syal abu-abu di sekeliling leher dan memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaket berwarna senada dengan syalku, bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari gedung utama sekolah.

"Kami minta maaf, oke? Kami keterlaluan tadi," ujar Inoo **_senpai_** mengikutiku keluar gedung utama.

"Tidak kali ini, **_senpai_**. Aku sudah capek. Jika ini diteruskan aku bisa gila," jawabku sekenanya. Langkahku makin cepat seiring kata-kataku mengalir keluar dai mulutku.

Dan kudengar juga langkah cepat Inoo **_senpai_** dibelakangku, mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah cepatku. Oke. Ini keterlaluan juga. Jadi aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di depan gerbang sekolah dan berbalik menghadap Inoo **_senpai_**.

Dia hampir saja menabrakku kalau dia tidak menggunakan gerak refleknya. Ia berhenti di depanku dan mengambil jarak selangkah mundur untuk melihatku. Napasnya agak terengah dan dapat kulihat uap keluar dari mulutnya. Kulihat juga ternyata ia hanya mengenakan blazer biru tua sekolah sebagai pelapis kemeja putih lengan panjang seragam sekolah. Hh... Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena membiarkannya mengikutiku sampai ke sini. Mana cuacanya memang sedang dingin.

"Ayolah, Yama **_chan_**. Kami tahu kami keterlaluan. Makanya aku mengejarmu sampai di sini," ujarnya lagi dengan nada membujuk.

Aku menghela napas pendek. Lagi-lagi aku melihat uap yang keluar, dari mulutku kali ini. "Aku tidak bisa **_senpai_**. Aku kan sudah bilang. Kalian benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Walaupun bermaksud bercanda, aku masih memiliki batas untuk itu. Dan aku tidak suka bagaimana kalian—"

"Memaksamu untuk melompat dari tempat tinggi itu?" potong Inoo **_senpai_**cepat.

"Ya."

Ia menghela napas.

"Dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Aku sudah berusaha, kalian tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja aku masih takut, dan kalian memanfaatkan kelemahanku ini untuk mengerjaiku," ujarku sebelum ia bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tak bisa meneruskannya. Aku berhenti."

Aku melepas jaketku dan memberikannya pada Inoo **_senpai_**. Ia mengambilnya dengan bingung. Dan dengan itu aku meninggalkannya sendirian di sana. Biarlah seperti itu. Aku tak mau lagi berurusan dengan klub drama. Bila perlu aku benar-benar akan keluar jika mereka masih saja bersifat kurang ajar seperti itu. Jika aku benar akan keluar, aku akan ikut klub sepak bola. Toh, kurasa juga tidak ada yang akan melarangnya.

Hubunganku dengan klub drama beserta hal-hal mengenai Romeo dan Juliet berhenti sampai di sini saja. Apa pun konsekuensinya, aku siap. Ini keputusanku. Dan kuharap mereka bisa mengerti. Besok aku harus menemui Yabu **_senpai_**. Paling tidak, aku harus ijin padanya sebagai ketua klub. Dan kuharap, lagi, ini benar-benar yang terakhir.

**-Romeo & Juliet-**

Normal's PoV

"Bagaimana ini?!" seru Inoo Kei panik. Ia menggigiti kuku jari-jarinya dengan gusar sambil mondar-mandir di depan ruang ganti yang disiapkan untuk pentas drama hari ini, di ruang kelas 1B yang mendadak menjadi ruang tata rias anak klub drama dan klub seni yang akan mengikuti pentas drama. Malam ini, yang akan mulai 2 jam lagi sebelum auditorium dipenuhi oleh penonton dari dalam maupun luar sekolah.

"Aku tidak tahu," Yabu Kouta yang berada di samping pintu kayu cokelat itu bergeming di tempatnya sambil bersandar di dinding.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana? Mereka pasti kecewa kalau kita membatalkan pentas drama ini!" kata Kei sambil menatap Kouta nanar.

"Apa tidak ada pengganti Airi?" tanya Yuuto yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang kelasnya.

Ya. Setelah Yamada Ryosuke menyatakan kalau dia mundur dari pentas drama itu, ia sama sekali tak lagi berhubungan dengan klub drama. Tapi ia masih berinteraksi dengan mereka baik secara langsung maupun tak langsung. Ia sudah memaafkan mereka. Dan perannya yang ditinggalkan tentu saja langsung diisi oleh Suzuki Airi, anak klub drama yang kebetulan juga terkadang menggantikan Ryosuke kalau Ryosuke telat datang latihan pada saat mereka latihan dulu.

Dan sekarang masalahnya adalah, Suzuki Airi yang tiba-tiba **_collapse_**, ambruk, pingsan. Dan ternyata ia lagi enggak sehat di penghujung akhir tahun ini. Dan ketua klub dan sekretarisnya sekarang kocar-kacir, cemas, gelisah, bingung dengan masalah ini.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Kei sekenanya.

Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah. "Bagaimana kalau kita memintanya untuk kembali?" usulnya.

Kouta yang tahu arah pembicaraan Kei menoleh dan menatapnya serius. "Kalau dia mau."

"Dia harus mau!" tandas Yuuto yang juga mengerti maksud Kei.

Ryosuke's PoV

Aku melebarkan mataku. "Kalian gila?!" seruku tak percaya saat Yuuto, Inoo **_senpai_**, dan Yabu **_senpai_ **menghampiriku dan memintaku untuk menggantikan Suzuki Airi yang tak bisa memerankan Juliet untuk pementasan drama ini. Gulaliku bisa saja jatuh ke lantai koridor sekolah yang ramai jika aku tak menahannya tadi. "Aku sudah hampir sebulan tak berlatih!" kilahku lagi.

"Bukan masalah. Kau pasti masih ingat skrip beserta dialog-dialognya," kata Yuuto.

"Tapi aku—"

"Sudah keluar dari klub? Omong kosong!" potong Yabu **_senpai_** sambil mengibaskan tangannya acuh. "Aku belum menghapusmu dari daftar anggota klub. Nggak sempat karena sibuk latihan juga."

**_What da hell_**!

"A.. Apa?!" seruku tak percaya.

"Ayolah kali ini saja. Kami benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang, Yama **_chan_**. Kamu pasti bisa!" kata Inoo **_senpai_**ikutan membujuk.

Ya ampun. Bagaimana ini. Di satu sisi aku ingin menikmati malam ini sebagai pengunjung biasa, tidak terlibat dalam kegiatan apa pun. Belum lagi sebenarnya aku kabur dari tanggung jawab yang seharusnya punya **_shift_** menjaga **_stand_ _takoyaki_** untuk kelas kami, 1B. Dan hampir saja aku tertangkap oleh Morimoto Ryutaro yang ditugaskan untuk menarikku kembali ke **_stand_**.

"**_Please_**?" pinta mereka dengan wajah memelas.

Aku menatap mereka dengan malas, kemudian menghela napas.

**_Scene 1_**

Tirai panggung mulai terbuka setelah cuap-cuap singkat dari pembawa acara yang menjadi pengantar pentas drama ini. Sial. Aku harus menggali ingatanku untuk ini lagi. Dan, yep. Aku menerima permintaan mereka itu untuk menjadi **_JULIET_** untuk pentas drama ini—lagi.

Dan suasana auditorium sekolah yang ramai mulai menjadi hening. Hanya lampu di sekitar panggung yang dihidupkan, dan kali ini menjadi gelap gulita. Urgh. Tambah grogi aja deh. Bagaimana pun juga, ini pentas pertamaku di sekolah ini. Dan masih banyak wajah-wajah yang belum kukenal terutama para kakak kelas maupun ada juga pendatang dari luar sekolah.

Ups. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku bergidik.

"Baiklah. Kita sudah mau mulai. Siap-siap," kata Takaki Yuuya **_senpai_**yang akan menjadi narator.

Kami semua mengangguk dan bersiap-siap mengambil posisi di panggung yang sudah di tata sedemikian rupa untuk **_scene_** babak pertama.

Dan lampu di sekitar panggung mulai dinyalakan.

"**_Di suatu zaman di sebuah negara yang jauuuuuh sekali, hiduplah dua kelompok ras yang saling bertolak belakang_**," Yuuya **_senpai_**memulai dengan nada melankolis yang menghipnotis seluruh penonton. Deh, hampir saja aku juga ikut mulai membayangkan bagaimana bentuk negara yang disebut-sebut itu kalau bukan karena menyadarkan diri kalau aku yang akan memainkan peran salah satu dari ras-ras itu.

"**_Yang satu adalah ras bangsawan sejati_**_._"

Aku, Yaotome Hikaru **_senpai_**, Tanaka Asami, dan beberapa campuran anggota klub drama dan klub kesenian yang mengenakan properti mewah membungkukkan badan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"**_Dan satunya lagi adalah ras sederhana yang tinggal di pinggiran jalan kota_**." Aku melirik kaget pada Yuuya **_senpai_**. Ngawur! Salah skrip! Seharusnya **_di pinggiran kota_**!

Tapi yang lain terlihat oke oke saja, malah Yuuto dan beberapa anggota klub yang mengenakan pakaian sederhana membungkukkan badan mereka dengan santai.

Heh. Apa jangan-jangan mereka ngubah skrip lagi?

"**_Tapi yang menjadi topik utama cerita ini adalah kisah di mana seorang putri tunggal dari ras bangsawan, Juliet_**," aku maju dan melakukan gerakan sederhana sementara pemain lain meninggalkan panggung, menyisakan aku dan Yuuto, beserta sorak-sorai penonton yang terkejut tak menyangka, "**_menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan seorang dari ras sederhana yang begitu bertentangan. Kedua orangtua mereka_**," Hikaru **_senpai_** dan Okamoto Keito dari klub seni muncul di panggung dan berdiri di samping kami, "**_memiliki dendam lama yang entah dari mana asal usulnya_**_._" Mereka—Hikaru dan Keito—saling bertatap dengan tajam sambil bergerak melindungi di hadapanku dan Yuuto, secara masing-masing. Hikaru yang berdiri di depanku, sementara Keito di depan Yuuto. Dan aku berani sumpah aku melihat sebuah kilatan kasat mata dari kedua pasang mata yang saling bertatapan itu.

"**_Pertemuan awal mereka terjadi di suatu pesta besar-besaran ras bangsawan di kediaman sang putri. Dilanjutkan denan bla-bla-bla lainnya. Langsung saja kita simak. Beginilah kisah mereka_**," kata Yuuya **_senpai_**lagi, sekaligus menutup narator perkenalan.

Tirai ditutup. Dan para petugas properti buru-buru mengganti layar dan memasang berbagai properti pesta dansa di panggung secara kilat. Aku dan beberapa pemain langsung berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian dansa. Deh. Padahal pakaianku tadi sudah pas untuk segala macam acara di pentas ini. Sepertinya anak-anak kesenian tak mau baju buatan mereka sia-sia lantaran tak dipakai. Dan anehnya, kostum yang seharusnya dipakai oleh Suzuki Airi ternyata pas denganku. Apa aku sekurus gadis itu?

Ah. Sabodo amatlah. Lanjut ke pentas, tirai udah mau dibuka. Aku buru-buru menghambur bersama kerumunan anak-anak klub drama-kesenian yang menjadi figuran dalam pesta. Kemudian duduk di satu kursi mewah khusus untukku di satu sisi panggung dan di sebelahku akan ada pangeran dari kerajaan sebelah, Arioka Daiki yang bakal jadi Paris. Dia anak klub kesenian, juga **_senpai_**. Hadeh. Kenapa rata-rata anak kelas atas sih? -_- Bahkan Hikaru juga.

Tirai pun dibuka. Musik latar mengalun lembut dan semuanya berdansa perlahan. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan bercengkrama basa-basi dengan Daiki **_senpai_**, berbicara sopan, dan tertawa saat ia melontarkan lelucon.

"Jadi, kau jadi Juliet lagi," ujar Daiki **_senpai_** sambil tersenyum.

Aku balas tersenyum—tuntutan peraann! Kan kami pura-pura lagi sibuk sendiri dari dunia dansa, lagi pula penonton ga bakal tahu apa yang kami bicarakan, karena kami bicaranya pelan. "Iya. Airi kan ambruk," balasku.

"Haha... Susah juga ya, jadi cowok cantik," katanya. Ia menghela napas. "Untung aku tak secantik dirimu. Kalau iya, pasti aku yang bakal ditarik jadi Juliet. Hehe.."

Aku menjaga raut wajahku agar tetap tersenyum. Sabar, Ryosuke. Ini di atas panggung. Kau tak akan merusak penampilan perdanamu. Lagi pula, maksud Daiki **_senpai_ **juga tidak buruk kok. "Kurasa begitu. Ampun deh. Kenapa si Yuuto lama banget munculnya. Pasti dia ke toilet dulu! Hah! Dasar," gerutuku akhirnya, masih dengan ekspresi wajah lembut. Ini masih di atas panggung, ingat?

"Aloha, semuanya~! Yuyut Montague datang!" seru Yuuto watados sambil memasuki panggung dari pintu samping panggung di depan sana. Yah, kan ceritanya kami duduk menyamping dari arah penonton.

**_Da hell_**. Sejak kapan peran Romeo jadi koplak begitu?

Spontan seluruh mata tertuju pada Yuuto, secara akting atau tidak. Wong caranya masuk memang mengundang perhatian begitu! Romeo kan masuk ke dalam ruang dansa dengan anggun layaknya pangeran sejati! Kenapa jadi begini?

Pandangan mata Yuuto yang tadi berkelabat ke mana-mana sambil lempar **_kissbye_**dan kelip-kelip bak orang sinting menyapa penonton dan orang-orang yang ada di atas panggung tiba-tiba terpaku padaku. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika, dari yang rada-rada idiot menjadi terpesona. Tanpa sadar mataku juga langsung terpaku padanya, tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Lho... kok...?

Dia berjalan ke arahku.

**_Oh my gosh_**! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kabur? Tapi kakiku sama sekali gak mau bergeraaak! Aaaa! Apa-apaan tatapannya yang menghujam sekaligus lembut itu?!

Hades! Demi Hades di Kerajaan Neraka!

Dia berhenti di hadapanku!

Krik.. Krik..

Aku tak berbicara apa pun, begitu juga dengan Yuuto. Kami hanya saling tatap-tatapan, tanpa memedulikan dunia sekitar. Berasa dunia milik berdua, dan orang-orang di sekeliling hanyalah figuran numpang lewat yang kelihatan blur di mataku. **_Ouch! _**Pikiran macam apa itu? Oh ya. Ini kan pentas. Wajar saja kalau aku mendalami peran.

Sementara orang-orang pesta dansa juga kelihatan terpaku pada adegan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Termasuk Daiki **_senpai _**yang kurasakan tatapannya menghujam padaku. Suasana benar-benar hening. Bahkan penonton rasanya juga terhipnotis dengan pesona dan tatapan Yuuto—atau kaget dengan caranya masuk ke panggung yang bisa dibilang tak lazim itu? **_Hell_**. Yang manapun itu, terserahlah.

"Apakah kau Juliet Capulet? Putri dari kerajaan ini?" tanya Yuuto akhirnya buka suara. Suaranya lembut dan perlahan, namun jelas sekali. Musik latar kembali mengalun, orang-orang kembali berdansa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi dapat kurasakan lirik-lirikan yang tertuju padaku atau Yuuto dari mereka. Peran. Ingat? Daiki **_senpai_** yang tadinya duduk-duduk bersamaku beranjak dan mengajak seorang gadis untuk berdansa bersamanya.

Sabodo. Aku tak peduli. Tatapanku hanya tertuju pada Yuuto. Entah mengapa, rasanya saat ini sangat berbeda ketika kami latihan. Waktu latihan lebih banyak kami habiskan untuk membaca ulang skenario, karena kami asyik lupa dengan percakapan demi percakapan yang ada dalam skenario. Walaupun sudah diubah menjadi bahasa yang terbilang 'sehari-hari', kami tetap lupa karena begitu banyaknya dialog. Namun akhirnya oke-oke saja sampai aku keluar—ups.

"Pake nanya," balasku tanpa sadar.

HU-OH!

Mampus, mampuss!

Seharusnya kan aku membalas dengan anggun: "Benar, Nak. Siapa kau?!"—eh, tunggu! Bukaan! Alamak, aku lupa!

Yuuto menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak dapat kuartikan. HADES DI KERAJAAN NERAKA! Aku berani sumpah dia sedang menahan tawanya!

"E.. eh, maksudku—"

"Sudahlah, Nona Juliet. Rakyat jelata seperti diriku memang sepantasnya mendapat perlakuan seperti ini darimu," kata Yuuto perlahan. Sorot matanya menggambarkan kesedihan. Ia menarik senyum paksa ke arahku.

Cleb! Ya ampun, ini salah paham!

"Ooooh..." Terdengar suara penonton. Kudengar bisikan dari arah belakangku, pintu samping panggung: "Skenarionya beda lagi nih?"

Alamak.

"Ma.. maaf telah mengganggu pesta Anda," ujar Yuuto dengan kikuk di hadapanku. Eh? Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Ia membungkuk padaku sebentar dan berbalik, menuju keluar panggung.

Hei! Bukan itu maksudku! Aku kan lupa dialognya! Tapi masa' dia menganggapnya serius?! Dan adegan seperti ini tak pernah ada saat kami latihan atau pun dalam skrip!

Aku berdiri dan mengejarnya, "Tunggu!"

Namun Yuuto sama sekali tak menoleh ke arahku. Aku menambah cepat langkahku—aduh ini gaunnya panjang amat sih AH! Akhirnya beberapa langkah sebelum ia mencapai pintu samping panggung, aku berhasil menangkap lengan kanan Yuuto dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadapku.

"A.. Apa?" tanyanya. Tatapannya masih sama saat ia meninggalkanku tadi. Dan aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya.

Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sejenak aku baru berpikir untuk apa memanggilnya. Meminta maaf? Aduh. Aku tak tahu harus memulai dari mana, dan mulai menggaruk bagian belakang leherku yang terbuka dengan tangan kiriku.

"Ehm... Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Tadi aku.. aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Yuuto sambil tersenyum hangat, memotong kalimatku yang hampir meluncurkan bahwa aku lupa dialog.

"Terima kasih," ujarku kikuk.

Kami kembali terdiam sambil saling tatap. Tatapannya benar-benar teduh saat ini. Dan, entah kerasukan apa, aku benar-benar tak mampu melepaskan tatapannya dari pandanganku.

"Ehm... Jadi, aku boleh meninggalkan ruangannya segera?" tanya Yuuto canggung padaku.

"Hah? Oh.. Em.. Sebelumnya, aku ingin mendengar sebenarnya apa tujuan dirimu mendatangiku. Sepertinya dirimu ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ujarku.

Ia tersenyum lebar. "Ya. Aku ingin meminta dirimu untuk berdansa denganku. Apa aku memiliki kehormatan untuk bisa melakukannya?" tanyanya riang sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Oh.

Aku balas tersenyum dan meletakkan tangan kiriku di atas telapak tangannya, menerima ajakannya. "Tentu saja," jawabku.

Dan kami pun mengambil langkah untuk berdansa di tengah panggung, bergabung dengan pendansa lainnya, yang langsung memberikan kami ruang untuk berdansa berdua. Sekali lagi, aku terbawa suasana dari musik latar berdansa dengan Yuuto. Entah kenapa aku tak merasa aneh. Kurasa karena kami memang dekat dari kecil dan sering berlatih berdansa saat kecil dulu. Jadi rasanya seperti mengulang kejadian yang pernah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Teng! Teng! Teng!...

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Yuuto.

Sejak kapan dia jadi bego sih?

"Itu suara lonceng yang menandakan kalau sudah jam dua belas malam," jawabku. Tunggu. Jangan bilang kalau...

Yuuto sentak melepas genggaman tangan kami dengan raut wajah pucat yang seperti nyata. "A.. Aku harus pergi. Terima kasih atas dansanya," katanya. Sebelum aku menjawab apa-apa, buru-buru ia berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu samping, arah di mana ia masuk tadi.

"Tunggu! Setidaknya, beri tahu aku namamu!" panggilku.

Ia berbalik. "Romeo! Romeo Yuyut Montague! Sampai jumpa lagi, Juliet Yayam Capulet!" Ia nyengir, dan melesat hilang ke balik panggung.

Apa?

Semuanya tiba-tiba seperti movie yang sedang di**_pause_**.

"**_Begitulah awal pertemuan mereka. Hal yang sama sekali tak pernah mereka duga adalah bahwa sebenarnya mereka saling mengenal. Nama keluarga yang disandang oleh masing-masing sejoli ini menyadarkan mereka ke kenyataan. Juliet tahu bahwa Montague adalah musuh Ayahnya tercinta. Begitu juga dengan Romeo. Tapi mereka seolah tak peduli. Mereka merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Mereka tahu bahwa mereka telah jatuh cinta. Dan mereka tak pernah menyangka, bahwa mereka bertemu di suatu tempat yang tak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya.._**" Yuuya **_senpai _**kembali cuap-cuap.

Lalu tirai ditutup. Aku buru-buru ke belakang panggung untuk mengganti pakaian untuk adegan selanjutnya. Ah. Pasti aku akan kena pancung sama si Labu. Sial. Benar-benar sial.

Dengan gugup aku melangkah ke belakang panggung. Aku sudah siap dengan cercaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh mereka semua nantinya. Adegan macam apa itu? Yang benar hanya sampai sebelum si Yuuto masuk ke panggung! Apa sih, yang kalian pikirkan?! Bla bla bla..

"Yama **_chan_**! Ngapain melamun di situ? Cepat ganti pakaianmu!" seru Inoo **_senpai_** seperti biasa!

Lha? Ini ada apa ya?

"Tunggu apa lagi?" tegur Yuuto yang sudah memakai pakaian untuk **_scene_** selanjutnya.

"I.. Iya," jawabku akhirnya dengan heran. Tanaka Asami dari klub kesenian menyerahkan kostum yang akan kupakai. Aku pun melesat ke ruang ganti dadakan dan mengganti pakaianku.

Ini... aneh.

**_Scene 2_**

"**_Setelah kejadian itu, mereka mulai sering bertemu. Membuat janji temu secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orangtua mereka masing-masing. Terkadang bertemu di kafe, mall, bahkan hutan belakang istana pun dijadikan objek tempat pertemuan. Maklum, tak ada lagi tempat yang aman untuk mereka bertemu. Jika mereka ketahuan, maka mereka pasti akan mati. Dan kisah ini akan berakhir dengan tak jelas. Maka dari itu Romeo Yuyut Montague yang cerdas memilih hutan sebagai tempat teraman bagi mereka_**," Yuuyan mulai berceloteh membacakan narasi yang jelas-jelas sudah sangat berbeda dari terakhir kali aku latihan. Tak habis pikir. Entah kenapa malah jadi begini. "**_Namun suatu hari..._**"

"Julieett!" panggil Hikaru **_senpai_** yang pura-puranya jadi Ayahanda tercinta yang sedang duduk di atas singgasananya yang megah, didampingi Tanaka Asami yang pura-puranya juga menjadi Ibunda tercinta.

Serius deh. Manggilnya gak usah segitunya juga kali. Ini istana atau pasar? -_- Dan aku pun masuk ke pentas. Ini **_scene_** kedua, dan **_setting_**nya setelah udah beberapa kali aku dan Yuuto hobi ketemu secara diam-diam.

Aku berdiri di samping kiri Hikaru, di sebelah kiriku kini ada Asami. "Ya, Ayahanda?" kataku.

"Ayah memiliki beberapa pertanyaan untukmu," kata Hikaru **_senpai_** tajam.

Waduh. Jangan-jangan dia mau tanya soal aku yang ketemuan sama si Yuyut. Mampus deh. "I.. Iya?"

"Apa kamu sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"Hah?" bingungku. Siap untuk mati karena ketahuan maksudnya?

"Siap untuk menikah," katanya lagi.

"Eeeh?" sahutku. Tunggu. "Berarti Ayah ngerestuin hubungan kami?" tanyaku girang.

Ayahku itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja Ayah setuju!"

Aku tersenyum riang. Ini lebih mudah dari pada yang kubayangkan! Tapi masa' cerita Romeo and Julietnya berakhir singkat plus gaje seperti ini sih?

"Tapi bukannya hubungan Ayah dengan Ayahnya itu tidak baik ya?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hubungan kami yang tidak baik? Kami sahabat sejak lama! Dan kerajaan sebelah akan menyatukan kekuasaan bersama, Nak! Paris akan menjadi pemimpin dan pendamping yang baik untukmu!" kata Ayah semangat.

EEHH?!

"P.. Paris?" gugupku, mengingat sosok pendek Arioka Daiki **_senpai_** yang tadi duduk di sampingku di **_scene _**pertama. Beneran deh, kenapa aku sangat menghayati peran ini? -_-"

"Ya, kenapa? Yang kau maksud itu dia kan? Ayah akan sangat senang jika dirimu menikah dengannya."

Aku bungkam.

"Ini demimu juga, Juliet. Ayah mendengar gosip yang buruk tentangmu akhir-akhir ini. Tentang dirimu yang bertemu dengan Yuyut si anak Montague s*alan itu. Untuk menghindarkanmu dari gosip semacam itu, karena Ayahanda PERCAYA padamu, Ayah memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Paris. Dan sahabat Ayahanda juga sudah menyetujuinya. Besok malam kita akan mengadakan perjamuan ke sana."

Oh. Oh.

Aku menoleh ke arah Ibunda, mengharapkan bantuan. Tapi apa daya saat aku melihat sorot matanya yang begitu mendukung Ayahanda.

Ukh. Seriusan. Mereka gak ngerti apa kalau aku gak suka sama si Pengu pendek itu?

Dengan berat hati, aku mengangguk pelan, nyaris tak terlihat. Ini demi Yuuto juga. Dengan ini, kami tak akan ketahuan, kan? Ini akan mendukung fakta kalau Ayahanda benar-benar tak akan percaya gosip itu. Supaya Yuyut tidak dibunuh karenaku.

"Bagus!" Ayahanda tersenyum senang. "Persiapkan dirimu, Juliet. Besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang."

Ya. Pasti.

Tirai pun ditutup.

**_Scene 3_**

Aku mengendap-endap di tengah panggung yang gelap. Cahaya di atas panggung sengaja dinyalakan temaram. Layar latar juga sudah berubah. **_Scene _**kali ini aku lagi diam-diam ketemu sama si Yuuto—katanya sih ya. Dan SEINGATKU, adegan ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam skrip! Tadi Inoo **_senpai_** yang mengatakan padaku bahwa ini pura-puranya aku sedang ingin bertemu si Yuuto di hutan belakang istana.

"Psst, Yut!" bisikku, memanggil-manggil. Tunggu. Bukannya seharusnya namanya Romeo ya? Ah. Gak tahu deh. Udah terlanjur. Aku mesti konsisten.

"Apaan?" kata Yuuto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingku, yang spontan membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Sialan. Aku pikir kamu gak bakal datang!" kataku kesal. Yah, tak ada salahnya mengarang skenario sendiri. Toh, para penonton juga oke-oke aja. Bahkan sampai tertawa.

"Woles Yam," tegur Yuuto semangat. Ia segera menarik tanganku dan duduk di atas batu besar—yang sebenarnya adalah gabus berukuran besar yang dilapisi kain berwana abu-abu, dan nomong-ngomong aku ga tahu apa kubus ini kuat atau enggak buat nahan bobot kami berdua. Di hadapan kami ada danau buatan dan ada juga pantulan sinar bulan dari lampu sorot.

"Ne, sampai kapan kita akan begini terus?" tanyaku pada Yuuto dan bersandar di bahu kirinya. Kutegaskan ya, ini TUNTUTAN PERAN!

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yuuto bingung dan menoleh ke arahku yang masih betah menatap danau buatan yang bener-bener keren itu.

"Ya tentang kita. Sampai kapan kita bakal sembunyi begini? Walaupun bokap gue sama bokap lo enggak setujuin hubungan kita, seenggaknya kita mesti jujur, Yut!" jelasku tenang.

"Eh, sejak kapan lo jadi pake 'gue-elo'?" tanyanya gak nyambung.

"Gak tahu sih. Spontan aja gitu. Udah deh, balik topik. Kita mesti gimana? Udah lama kita nyimpen hal ini, Yut. Dan aku bakal dijodohin sama pengu yang ngaku-ngaku namanya Paris. Dan aku ga mau nikah sama dia," gerutuku.

"Serius? Kok aku gak tahu kamu dijodohin?" tanya Yuuto tak percaya.

"Gak tahu tuh si Capulet sinting. Aku juga baru dikabari tadi pagi. Aku dengan kalemnya ngangguk-ngangguk pasrah, ga bisa bilang apa-apa. Aku ga tahu mesti ngapain lagi!"

"Paris.. Si pendek yang waktu itu duduk di sampingmu waktu acara dansa?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku ngangguk membenarkan. "Makanya aku panggil dia Pengu."

Yuuto diam. Aku juga diam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sebenarnya ini serius sumpah ngarang banget dialognyaaa!

Eh, tunggu. Apa jangan-jangan si Yuuto diam gara-gara gak tahu mesti jawab apa ya? Ini kan skenario dadakan yang bener-bener ga ada di skrip! Mampus deh.

"Yut..?" panggilku pelan, ragu.

"... Kita lari aja! Ya! Lari aja!" serunya sambil berdiri dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke atas. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku nyaris terjatuh. Aku tadi sedang bersandar padanya, ingat?

"Woi! Hampir jatuh saya, Yut!" omelku sambil membenarkan posisi dudukku.

Ia berbalik ke arahku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku, dan menatap mataku dengan sorot mata teduh yang, sumprit, tajam. Tapi juga hangat. Ia berlutut di depanku. "Kita lari aja dari sini, Yam. Lo mau kan?"

Aku terperanjat. "La.. Lari?"

"Iya, lari. Lo gak betah di sini, dan gue juga gak betah di sini. Cara tertepat yang mesti kita lakuin cuma pergi dari negara ini, Yam. Di luar, kita bisa hidup bebas, kita bisa bahagia selamanya kayak Cinderlella dan kawan-kawannya!" kata Yuuto. Ya ampun, ini anak ternyata bisa serius juga. Terbukti dengan kata pengganti 'elo-gue' yang ia lakukan. Itu tandanya dia bener-bener serius. Eh, tunggu. Kok—

Ah, sudahlah.

Mendengarnya yang benar-benar serius, aku juga ikut serius. "Maksud lo, kita pindah ke Walt Disney gitu?" tanyaku.

Kening Yuuto mengernyit. "Emangnya Cinderlella dari Walt Disney?"

...

"Gak tahu," jawabku sambil nyegir. Yah, kan siapa tahu kita bisa lari ke kerajaan tetangga yang dibuat oleh Walt Disney. Soalnya ceritanya oke-oke sih. Apa lagi Toy Story(?).

Dan.. kenapa tahu-tahu kita malah beralih ke Walt Disney ya? Ini kan Romeo & Juliet? -_-

"Ah, sabodo. Pokoknya kita mesti pergi dari sini, Yam. Gue janji bakal jagain lo, selamanya. Selama kita bersama, sampai maut memisahkan kita!" katanya lagi.

Kudengar penonton bersorak 'Oooh...' yang panjang. Tunggu. Aku bener-bener nyaris lupa kalau ini lagi di atas panggung. Ya ampun.

Aku ngangguk sambil tersenyum menahan haru. "Tapi kalo elo mati duluan gimana Yut?" tanyaku polos sepolos-polosnya.

"... Lo doain?" tanyanya **_sweatdrop_**.

"Kagaklah. Woles. Kalau mati, gue pingin kita matinya sama-sama Yut!" kataku pasti.

Ia tersenyum, aku ikut tersenyum.

Lalu ia memelukku. Aaaaaaa! **_Kaa san_** di mana pun dirimu berada, ini kenapa jantung loncat-loncat gak keruan beginiii?!

Perlahan, aku balas memeluknya. Haduh. Rasanya aku gak mau ngelepasin pelukan hangat ini! Sampai maut memisahkan kami—ups. Ralat. Gue gak mau mati muda say. -_-

Akhirnya si Yuuto ngelepasin pelukannya, dan natap gue lurus ke mata gue. "Besok gue tunggu elo di sini Yam. Jam biasa. Gue yakin lo pasti datang. Dan gue bakal nyiapin semua yang kita perluin buat kabur dari sini. Kita bakal selamanya bersama, Yam."

Aku tersenyum penuh haru lagi. Dia bener-bener serius dengan ucapannya. Tanpa kusadari mataku udah berkaca-kaca. Penderitaan Romeo sama Juliet bener-beber tragis di sini. Lalu, aku pun mengangguk.

Yuuto senyum lagi dan ngulurin jari kelingking kanannya, "Janji bakal datang, dan aku juga janji kalau kita bisa pergi dari sini. Bersama, selamanya."

Aku meraih jari kelingking itu dengan jari kelingking kananku juga, "Bersama, selamanya," janjiku. Dan air mataku jatuh.

**_Scene 4_**

Lagi-lagi aku menemukan diriku berada di belakang latar kastil, menuju hutan belakang. Namun kali ini aku berlari. Berlari terus hingga ke tepi danau tempat aku dan Yuuto saling berjanji. Peluh sudah membasahi pelipisku saat akhirnya aku sampai di depan Yuuto yang tersenyum menyambutku. Ya ampun, dia ganteng banget dengan balutan pakaian sederhananya. Aku pun sudah memakai pakaian seadanya. Di bahu kananku tersampir tas yang berisi beberapa keperluan pribadiku. Properti.

Sungguh. Ini bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi ketampanannya!

"Kita harus pergi dari sini secepatnya!" seruku dan menyambar tangannya untuk berlari ke pintu samping panggung lagi, menyeberangi danau.

"K.. Kenapa?" tanyanya, mencegahku untuk berlari saat aku mulai menginjakkan kaki di danau buatan itu.

Aku berbalik. "Tak ada waktu lagi, Yut," mohonku.

"Saking tak sabarnya ya?" tanyanya menggodaku.

Tanganku bergetar saat memegang tangannya. "Sungguh. Jangan sekarang, Yut. Mereka mengejarku. Dan aku tak mau mati sebelum kita bisa lolos dari sini!" seruku.

Matanya melebar. Dari arah belakang panggung yang satu lagi—tempat aku muncul—terdengar seruan yang memanggil namaku. Dan kali ini Yuuto yang mengambil inisiatif untuk menarikku untuk berlari bersamanya. Kami bersama menyeberangi danau yang untungnya dangkal itu, hanya sebatas mata kaki menuju pintu samping panggung yang satu lagi. Mungkin ini lebih cocok disebut anak sungai?

Bodoh amat sama anak sungai!

Bodoh!

Kami berhenti bergerak saat suara narator Yuuyan kembali bersuara, "**_Begitulah. Saat pelariannya dari istana, Juliet malah ketahuan sama salah satu prajurit istana. Maka ia pun dikejar-kejar agar tak kabur dari perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh sang Raja Capulet sin—ehm—terhormat._** **_Bersama prajurit-prajurit istana yang terus mengejar, mereka terus berlari memasuki hutan. Mencari kemungkinan adanya celah untuk kabur dan lepas dari mereka semua. Apa lagi yang memimpin pengejaran itu adalah sang Ayahanda Juliet sendiri. Jelas ia murka..._**"

Tirai pun kembali ditutup. Kami kembali buru-buru berlari menuju pintu masuk panggung yang satunya lagi untuk pengambilan latar terakhir. **_Scene _**akhir yang sangat kutakuti.

"**_Keduanya sama-sama memiliki harapan. Mereka terus berlari dan berlari. Entah sudah sampai di mana pun mereka tak tahu. Juliet sudah lelah. Romeo pantang menyerah. Sampai akhirnya mereka terjebak di ujung tanjakan jurang di tengah hutan._**"

Tirai kembali dibuka dengan **_setting_** baru dan latar baru. Kali ini ada landasan naik yang sangat tinggi di atas panggung, yang landai dari bagian kami akan masuk. Sekitarnya ditutupi rerumputan dan batu-batu buatan. Latarnya digantikan oleh langit malam dan sinar bulan diterangi secara langsung oleh lampu sorot ke arah kami. Ini dia. Haah...

Aku dan Yuuto berlari menaiki tanjakan itu dan berhenti di ujung, terperanjat menatap tingginya itu. Ya saya tak perlu acting lagi. Wong emang takut banget sama yang namanya ketinggian! Aa.. Tinggi banget. 17 meter lho! 17 meter dari permukaan panggung! Dan di bawah panggung udah dihias sama gelombang-gelombang laut yang berdebur-debur. Uh-oh.

Sepasukan prajurit berpakaian lengkap dipimpin oleh Ayahanda a.k.a Yaotome Hikaru berdiri di hadapan kami dengan jarak sepuluh meter, menatap kami tajam.

"**_Ini adalah akhir._**"—suaraku terdengar dari **_backsound_**.

"**_Aku tak akan membiarkan kami berdua mati._**"—yang ini suara Yuuto.

Nafas kami memburu akibat kelelahan. Dan jarak antara kaki kami dengan si ujung tanjakan benar-benar mematikan.

"Kalian tak bisa lari lagi," ujar Hikaru.

Ya iyalah. Siapa bilang kami mau lompat? Itu namanya bunuh diri.

"Hei, hei. Tenang, oke?" kata Yuuto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberi tanda 'stop'.

"Tenang apanya?! Kau sudah menculik anakku tahu!" seru Hikaru.

"Culik? Hah. Paling putrimu yang telah meracuni pikiran putraku karena telah membuatnya kabur dari rumah!" Suara lain muncul, membubarkan massa prajurit, menyela sana-sini. Dan muncullah Okamoto Keito, eh, di sini dia jadi Montague. Dan ia berhenti di samping Hikaru.

"Nah, nah. Lihat siapa yang bicara sekarang!" kata Hikaru kesal sambil berkacak pinggang pada Keito.

"Apa? Aku mengatakan fakta!" kata Keito tak mau kalah. "Dan, helo~, Capulet taring! Anakmu itu emang udah gila nyeret-nyeret anakku ke dalam masalah pelarian tak jelas ini. Dan lihat sekarang apa akibatnya!"

"Dan, hei, dikau yang bego! Jelas-jelas ini salah anakmu yang membuatnya kabur dari istana, kastil, puri, kediaman raja, atau sesukamu ingin menyebut rumahku apa. Dan ia juga malah memutuskan untuk bersama anakmu itu dari pada pangeran kerajaan sebelah, Paris yang tampan!" balas Hikaru.

Tampan. Tapi pendek, batinku.

"Nah, aku mendengar namaku dipanggil. Paris emang keren."

Alamak. Si pendek kenapa ikut datang kemari seh?

Dan muncullah dia seperti si Keito, nyempil sana-sini, membua para prajurit grasak-grusuk bahkan sampai ada yang terjatuh terserempet oleh si Pengu, dan berdiri di samping kanan Ayahanda.

"Ah, ini dia, Pangeran Parit," desah Hikaru bangga dan menatap si Pengu dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa kudeskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Hm.. Mungkin 'lebay' adalah kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Paris," koreksiku.

"Ah, iya. Betapa indahnya nama itu ketika dirimu yang mennyebutkan, Putriku. Nah mari, kita pulang dan persiapkan pernikahanmu dengannya," kata Ayahanda lagi sambil menatapku penuh permohonan. Ukh. Rasanya perutku mual melihatnya.

"Tidak!" Jawabanku dibarengi dengan suara si Pengu yang mengatakan, "Apa?"

"Eh? Kamu ga tahu kalo kita dijodohin, Pengu?" tanyaku spontan.

Dia ngegeleng. "Nggak," jawabnya dengan raut wajah terkejut. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Mau nangis karena dijodohkan denganku, atau kesenangan sampai mau jerit-jerit kesenangan karena ini. Gak tahu. Dan aku gak mau tahu. Kurasa ini terlalu em—apa ya. Terlalu menggelikan. Ya. Kurasa kata itu cocok.

Terlalu menggelikan.

"Nah, sekarang kamu tahu," celutuk Yuuto kesal.

"Hei, Nak! Cukup. Kita juga harus pulang. Tak bisakah kamu lihat mereka akan menajdi pasangan berbahagia? Jangan rusak hubungan mereka!" seru Keito.

"Tidak!" aku dan Yuuto menjawab kompak.

"Aku tak ingin menikah dengan si pendek itu," kataku tegas.

"Pendek?" gumam Daiki dan memerhatikan dirinya sendiri dari kaki hingga badan dan tangan-tangannya. Ya Tuhan. Dia sebego apa sih? Ga usah diliatin sampai segitunya juga kali pan?

Mendengar itu Hikaru dan Keito juga ikut melihat Daiki dari atas sampai bawah dan menoleh ke arahku, melihatku sama dengan cara mereka melihat Daiki. "Hm.." Mereka menggumam. Cih. Apa maksudnya itu.

"Yah, dilihat dari mana pun dia emang pendek," kata Yuuto setuju.

"Hei," protes Daiki tak terima.

"Udah. Yang pendek ngaku aja," gerutuku. "Jadi orang harus menerima keadaan diri apa adanya."

"Emangnya dirimu gak pendek? Hei, dibandingkan dengan diriku, kurasa dirimu lebih pendek," sahut Daiki.

"Hei, aku kan wanita! Makanya pendek. Toleran dong!" sahutku tak mau kalah. Hei, ternyata enak juga ya, bisa ngata-ngatain orang kalo jadi cewek. Haha..

"Sudah! Cukup! Kalian ini! Ayo, Juliet, kita pulang!" kata Hikaru sambil berjalan ke arahku, ingin menarik tanganku. Dengan cepat kutepis tangannya dan berlindung di balik tubuh Yuuto.

"Aku gak mau! Aku hanya ingin bersama Yuyut!" pekikku.

"Ya! Aku juga hanya akan bersama Yayam! Aku akan membahagiakannya!" Yuuto mendukung ucapanku.

Hikaru menggeram kesal. "Apa-apa—"

"Kalau kalian gak mau ngerestuin kami, kami lompat!" teriakku dan Yuuto kompak.

Mendadak semua panik. Mereka menatap kami dengan waspada.

Wah. Kalau diancam aja baru mingkem. Dasar.

Nah, sekarang tinggal menunggu apa keputusan mereka saja. Restui kami, kami gak lompat. Gak restuin kami, kami lompat! Mudah sekali! Tapi tetep aja aku takut, weh. Tinggi!

"Tidak bisa! Selamanya Montague dan Capulet tak bisa bersatu!" kata Keito murka, tapi juga khawatir akan Yuuto yang bakal melompat bersamaku.

Yuuto menggenggam tangan kananku dengan erat.

"Benar! Tak akan bisa!" Hikaru setuju.

"Tapi kalian bisa setuju tentang satu hal yang sama! Kalian memiliki kesamaan! Kalian lebih mentingin permusuhan kalian dari pada anak kalian, eh?" Kali ini si Pengu yang bersuara.

Hikaru dan Keito saling tatap, lalu menoleh pada Pengu. "Ya!"

"Kalau gitu kami lompat. Dadah~!" seru Yuuto dan menarikku makin dekat ke tepi jurang.

"Tidak!" jerit Hikaru, Keito, Pengu, dan para prajurit.

"**_Sayonara, otoo san_**," kata kami.

Tanpa sempat docegah lagi, kami pun terjun bebas ke bawah. Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Kurasakan daya tarik gravitasi yang cepat menarikku ke bawah bersama Yuuto yang memelukku. Ya ampun. Aku harap baju terusan yang kupakai ini gak terbang-terbang dan memperlihatkan celanaku.

Eh, kenapa ngelantur begini? Aduh nyawakuuu!

Ya Tuhan, umurku tidak akan sependek ini kan? Aku akan hidup lagi kan? Hidupku tidak berakhir di atas panggung kan? Aku tak akan berakhir tragis seperti ini kan?

"**_Begitulah akhir dari kisah Romeo Yuyut Montague dan Juliet Yayam Capulet. Mereka mengorbankan nyawa mereka demi kebersamaan mereka. Tak peduli apa pun konsekuensinya, mereka memutuskan untuk bersama dengan melompat dari atas sana. Menyisakan orangtua kedua pihak yang kecewa dan sangat terpukul, menyesal dengan keputusan akhir mereka yang bodoh. Hah. Sudah tahu penyesalan selalu datang terlambat._**"

Bruk!

Eh. Gak sakit lho. Apa karena aku udah mati ya?

Dengan pelan aku membuka mataku. Oh. Kami mendarat di atas tumpukan bantal dan tumpukan pasir pantai di bawahnya! Untung ditutupin sama properti ombak. Terima kasih Tuhan!

"**_Begitulah. Hingga saat ini, raga mereka masih belum ditemukan sekali pun. Karena mereka sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama, bukan begitu?_**

**_Nah, apa yang dapat kita pelajari dari pentas singkat ini? Carilah orangtua yang dapat merestui hubungan kita, jadi kita tak perlu melompat dari atas jurang untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita! Oh, tunggu. Salah ya? Yah, ga tahu deh. Cari saja sendiri pesannya! Saya, narator, mengucapkan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa!_**" Yuuya **_senpai_** cuap-cuap penutup.

"**_Bersama, selamanya_**." Suaraku dan Yuuto kembali mengisi **_backsound_**.

Lalu, tirai pun ditutup.

**_Last Scene_**

Terdengar suara tepukan riuh penonton di bali panggung. Bahkan sampai ada yang menjerit-jerit gaje.

Kami buru-buru bangkit dari atas tumpukan bantal dan pasir. Yuuto membantuku berdiri. Aku tersenyum padanya, "Pertunjukan yang hebat."

"Banget," imbuhnya. Dia nyengir lebar banget. Aku curiga jangan-jangan cengiran kuda nil bakal kalah. "Ayo! **_Encore _**nih!"

Para penata panggung buru-buru menyingkirkan properti yang pastinya tidak mudah. Tapi akhirnya mereka bisa menyingkirkan properti dengan cepat, beberapa detik—tidak sampai semenit deh, pokoknya—saja semua sudah raib.

Tirai pun kembali dibuka dengan semua anggota klub drama dan kesenian berdiri di atas panggung sambil tersenyum senang karena pentas berjalan dengan mulus walapun ini benar-benar sangat melenceng dari naskah.

Para penonton kontan kembali ribut-ribut menyambut penutup dari kami. Yang terakhir muncul adalah Yuuya **_senpai_**. Ia berlari dari pintu samping kiri panggung sambil nyengir tak kalah lebarnya dari kami semua dan bawa-bawa mikrofon. Dia makai kostum bajak laut, komplit sama topi dan penutup mata. Haha.. Lawak banget!

Kami kemudian sama-sama menyanyikan lagu 'Romeo & Juliet' yang musiknya udah diputar sama pengaturnya. Pentas kami merupakan penutup dari acara akhir tahun ini, jadi pastinya ini meriah banget. Yang nonton juga ikutan nyanyi.

Dan aku yakin banget, salju pasti lagi turun di luar sana. menyambut Tahun Baru dengan riang di tengah musim dingin ini. Apalagi konsep lagu Romeo & Juliet bernuansa musim dingin! Cocok sekali.

Rasanya senang sekali. Sebagai penutup, kami semua saling menautkan tangan dan memberi hormat paad para penonton di akhir lagu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku benar-benar bersyukur sudah bergabung dengan klub ini, dan pentas di atas panggung bersama mereka...

Tirai pun ditutup untuk terakhir kalinya.

**-Romeo & Juliet-**

Aku sedang beres-beres ruangan klub. Ini giliranku untuk membersihkan ruang rapat yang sedang terisi oleh anggota lainnya yang sedang berdiskusi. Hari ini ada rapat dadakan yang diadakan oleh Yabu **_senpai_** untuk membicarakan pentas untuk musim panas nanti.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, sekarang aku, Yuuto, dll sudah kelas 2. Sementara Yabu **_senpai_** dkk udah kelas 3. Dan kali ini kami bakal tampil lagi untuk festival musim panas di sekolah. Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, rapat sangat heboh dengan berbagai macam usulan drama apa yang akan dimainkan.

Aku, tentu saja kembali ke klub. Sejak saat pentas akhir tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu, kami semua jadi terkenal. Dan saat tahun ajaran baru, kami menerima banyak sekali calon anggota baru. Saking banyaknya, akhirnya Yabu dan Inoo **_senpai_** mengadakan seleksi untuk para anggota itu.

Nah, kembali ke rapat. Eh, sebenarnya sih aku cuma dengar aja karena sambil bersih-bersih.

"Aurora aja," kata Yabu **_senpai_**.

"**_No_**. Itu ada adegan **_kisu_**-nya," tolak Inoo **_senpai_**.

"Kan pura-pura," komentar Yuuto.

"Iya. Lagi pula, ini kan hanya pentas, ga beneran," ujar Nishiuichi Mariya setuju.

Ah iya, bingungkah dengan kehadiran Nishiuichi Mariya yang anak klub kesenian di sini? Itu karena lagi-lagi ini merupakan proyek kerja sama antara klub drama dan klub kesenian.

Inoo menghela napas. "Baiklah. Terserah saja," ujarnya akhirnya karena merasa sudah kalah.

"Nah, berarti udah oke ya, _Sleeping Beauty_," kata Yabu **_senpai_** sebagai pemimpin rapat.

"Yaaa!" sahut semua kompak.

"Oke! Naskahnya seperti biasa akan disiapkan oleh Inoo dan bekerja sama dengan anggota klub kesenian yang akan menyediakan properti. Sekarang pemerannya! Siapa yang bakal jadi Aurora-nya?" sahut Yabu **_senpai_**.

"Suzuki?" usul Mariya.

"Kamu mau liat dia ambruk lagi?" celutuk Mirai.

"Kalo gitu kamu aja," ujar Yuuto.

"Tidak bisa. Aku ketua klub kesenian. Aku yang akan mengatur properti. Mariya juga akan sibuk sebagai bendahara," jelas Mirai.

"Rika dan Asami bagaimana?" tanya Mariya.

Yabu dan Inoo **_senpai _**menggeleng. "Mereka sibuk melatih junior."

"Ya sudah. Pakai junior saja!" kata Mirai.

"Tidak bisa. Kami bingung sekali. Waktu seleksi saja sampai ada yang jambak-jambakan karena rebutan naskah. Ini akan lebih parah," kata Yabu **_senpai_**.

"Emang **_senpai_** masukin mereka ke klub?" tanya Yuuto.

"Enggaklah. Tapi rata-rata yang masuk juga pasti bakal ada yang begitu."

"Hm... Jadi siapa dong?" tanya Mariya.

Wah, wah.. Susah juga ya. Aku malah jadi bingung juga gara-gara ini. Masa', ga ada yang bisa diminta buat jadi pemeran utama yang penting sih, ceweknya? Mana anggota klub drama ceweknya cuma beberapa. Yang junior juga pada berisik.

Hah.

Aku kerap mengelap rak untuk map-map berisi data-data anggota klub dengan telaten, sampai aku menyadari ada hawa-hawa tak enak di belakangku.

Glup.

Aku meneguk ludahku.

Gerakanku berhenti, dan dengan perlahan aku menoleh ke belakang.

Heh?

Mereka semua menatapku dengan senyum mencurigakan.

Hu'oh. Jangan bilang...

"Hm... Sepertinya kita terpaksa memakai dia lagi," ujar Yuuto evil.

Oh maiiiii! Sudah kuduga.

"Tidak!" tegasku langsung.

"Ayolah Yama **_chan_**~!" bujuk Inoo **_senpai_** dengan mata memelas.

"TIDAK!"

Aku segera kabur dari ruang klub.

"Hei! Tunggu!" seru yang lain dan buru-buru mengejarku.

"**_HELL NO_**!" teriakku di koridor.

Tidak! Tidak lagi! Aku bersumpah! Besok pagi, kalau aku berhasil kabur hari ini dari mereka, aku akan menyelinap ke ruangan tadi dan mencoret namaku dari daftar anggota. Formulir keanggotaanku akan kubakar bila perlu!

"Tunggu!"

"**_IIEEEE_**!"

**-Romeo & Juliet-**

**-End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yohoo~ Balik lagi deh, sama Ryu! ^^v Kali ini Ryu mampir ke fandom Screenplay~!

Setelah berpikir panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas pekarangan belakang, akhirnya Ryu mutusin buat nge-_publish_ ini di sini. Haah.. Sebenarnya sih pasti Fic anak-anak HSJ pada di fandom Misc. Play/Musical kan ya? Tapi entah kenapa, setelah Ryu nge-_publish _'Brain' karya A. R di screenplay, Ryu juga pingin mampir dimari dengan Fic HSJ yang Ryu buat sendiri! ^^v

Nah, nah.. Ada yang bingung ga, kenapa Ryo bisa mendalami peran seperti itu? Aneh kan? Itu karena ia merasa diterima. Padahal dia lupa dialog tapi dia gak dimarahin dan lanjut terus tanpa beban. Bahkan dia bisa mengekspresikan dirinya sendiri di atsa panggung secara bebas. Lagi, Yuuto yang pembawaannya juga santai sangat membantu Ryosuke. Dia senang mereka bisa menciptakan dialog tersendiri di atas panggung, sangat nyambung malah. Juga para pemain lain yang dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat. Jadi ia sangat berterima kasih dan ikut terbawa suasana drama picisan itu. Haha.. xD

Lha, kok malah bicarain itu ya? -_-a

Lanjut!

Selalu, Ryu minta bagi yang membaca, entah itu tobikko, shawol, exotic, otaku, dll, harap meninggalkan berkas-berkas yang menandakan bahwa Anda habis membaca ini, oke? Kalian berhak mengatakan bahwa cerita ini jelek dan semacamnya! Koreksi sangat diperlukan. =3

**_._**

**_Saa, review, reader tachi? ^o^_**

**_._**

**_Ryuzaki Miki_**

**_..._**


End file.
